Church of the Holy Light
The Church of the Holy Light is an organization dedicated to creating a world of honor and justice. Its members strive to aid others through wielding the Holy Light, being good in all actions, and following the Three Virtues of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. The Church can be found all over Azeroth and includes various races. It is now primarily affiliated with the Grand Alliance, but maintains relationships with several neutral factions - most notably the Argent Crusade. The Church is stronger than it's been in centuries. It's rebuilding, regaining ground, and speaking out against the Scourge and other evils. Now a staunch supporter of the Grand Alliance in its war against the New Horde, the Church of the Holy Light has extended its influence throughout Azeroth and beyond. =Ideology= ---- The clergy of the church is renowned for spreading goodness in its interpretation of the Three Virtues; their vocation typically is of spiritual growth and contemplation. While the priests of the Light heal and restore in times of peace and protect in times of war, the church's Paladins act as its martial branch who seek to be examples of the Light's teachings while enforcing its laws. These crusaders are called to protect the weak, bring justice to the unjust, and vanquish evil from the darkest corners of the world. The Clerics of Northshire once claimed their mission was to achieve "everlasting peace." The general ideology of the Light is to strive to be good in all actions. Its teachings are depicted in the Tome of Divinity: :In all things, paladins must reflect the Light, which supplements our strength. To strive to be divine for one of our kind does not mean we strive for godhood--we strive to be good in all actions. :Although called upon to smite evil in these harsh times, you must always remember that it's aiding others that will truly set you apart from the other citizens. Compassion, patience, bravery--these things mean as much to a paladin as strength in battle. :Know this well, and never forget it. The Three Virtues The philosophy of the Holy Light is rooted in three teachings known as the Three Virtues. These virtues—respect, tenacity, and compassion—are each defined into a principle and a lesson. In the church's world view, acting on these three tenets helps make the world a place everyone can appreciate; a world of honor and justice. 'Respect' Respect is the first virtue taught to those joining the path of the Light. When looking at an enemy, one must look past the hatred that separates. There are qualities to respect and prowess to be acknowledged. Conducting oneself with honor and treating one's opponent as one wishes to be treated shows respect. Respecting one's opponents on the field is acknowledging a connection, which brings one closer to the Light. While the Holy Light teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. The practitioners of the Holy Light are not naive, however, and understand that trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but they strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. The church teaches that one must also hold respect for the laws of the land and their powers at be. Upholding order and justice is part of the church's ultimate goal of peace. 'Tenacity' Tenacity is the second virtue. This is the virtue of persevering through troubling times and painful experiences. In the face of despair and hatred, one must continue to stand true to their beliefs and fight on - avoiding temptation and remaining stalwart in their faith. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under the Holy Light that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced acolytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Holy Light when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve the philosophy. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can a servant of the Holy Light hope to affect the universe. If some young students feel like this is an impossible task, others take heart in the realization that if you truly believe there is a connection between the self and the universe, one cannot help but affect the other, no matter the size. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. 'Compassion' Compassion is the last step on the path of the Light. In times of rivalries, it is easy to see differences at every turn. The challenge is in looking beyond appearances and understanding the similarities. Through this understanding, one can feel compassion for the losses others have suffered, even if the victim bears another banner. By feeling and understanding compassion in enemy and ally alike, one reaffirms his or her connection with the world. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of the Light serves another to increase his happiness, his bond with the universe grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more. Compassion is perhaps the most powerful — and yet most dangerous — virtue. If someone is too compassionate, he can give help where none is needed — or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. For example, one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, when such a quest is not actually out of the abilities of the one making the attempt. Thus, Compassion (However well intentioned) has resulted in that person's inability to grow as the quest was essentially "done for them", hindering their growth and happiness. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world. A well meaning follower of the Light may rush to the aid of an adventurer(s) and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking, and thus force those they try to help to rush to the follower's aid. This is why compassion is taught last; only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. Farming and Charity The Church of the Holy Light can only do so much with the donations of the faithful. In order to feed its clergy, the religious institution maintains farms across the Eastern Kingdoms, most of them housing monasteries. These farms raise crops, cattle, and whatever else the Church needs, then sells the surplus. In some regions the Church owns land and rents it to farmers, merchants or businessmen. They don't keep much of the profit, however — the Church is always giving food, clothing and tools to the poor. It also teaches its flock about prayer, health, farming, and generally how to act in line with the faith. =Structure= ---- The Church of the Holy Light has historically held a rigid structure of priests and paladins with a code of law organizing their duties and responsibilities. However, following the destruction wrought by the Third War and the disappearance of Archbishop Benedictus, there have been several schisms that have divided the overall organization of the Church of the Holy Light over disagreements of who should be the next Archbishop. Despite this turmoil, many have attempted to maintain the traditional structure of the church under the Council of Bishops. The Faithful Anyone can follow the path of the Holy Light, and anyone who follows the Holy Light is welcomed by the Church. Most of its members are human, but the Church does not discriminate. High Elves and Ironforge Dwarves have long been members. Lay Priests Though anyone can become a member of the Church, becoming an actual priest is a long and difficult process. Once someone is inducted as a lay-priest, they cannot preach, but handle most of the daily chores around the temples and monasteries. First come various classes, taught by lay priests outlining the Church's history, principles and activities. If the applicant does well in class he graduates to the next level, taking personal instruction with a priest, learning prayers and other devotions. Most applicants become lay priests, working for the Church while studying. They can spend several years in instruction, until the priest feels they're ready. Monastic Priests Should the priest wish to advance, they must swear vow to the church before a bishop and a stay in one of the Church's monasteries — several months to several years away from everyone except other faithful. During this time many of them experience true communion with the Light for the first time. If the applicant maintains his faith and still seems suitable, the monastery's head priest sponsors him for ordination. Ordained Priests Once a priest is ordained, his life belongs to the Church. The council decides where he goes and what he will do, whether that's working a farm or preaching in a city. Most priests stay with the Church until they die, though as they get older they do more studious and clerical work and less physical labor. Priests work for the bishops, and they do most of the actual community work: preaching, tending to the wounded, teaching the children, and so on. A few lose faith and break away, forsaking their vows. Those who do stay, and who distinguish themselves spiritually and politically, can rise through the ranks and eventually become a bishop. Bishops Each bishop has charge of a region; in some cases an entire continent. The regions are based more on population than area, so in some cases a bishop might only be responsible for a large city, while others have an entire countryside. Stormwind City has its own bishop, as does Northrend. All bishops are part of what is known as the Council of Bishops. The council has many bishops, though naturally not all of them can attend every meeting. Many handle their own regions well but are quiet during meetings, expressing opinions with nods or frowns and voting without a word. Others are more boisterous, more aggressive, and more political. In recent years, some bishops have broken away from the church based in Stormwind to found their own interpretations of the faith. Archbishop The leader of the Church is typically known as its Archbishop. The Archbishop historically lead the church alongside the Council of Bishops who acted as advisors that may elect a new Archbishop if necessary. Several bishops have formed their own power bases within the council, solidifying the true powers of the Church — some might say the these bishops are the power that any new archbishop must dance between to prevent further schism. References Canon information sourced from Wowpedia. Text used and adapted from the Moon Guard Wikia. Category:Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Religion Category:Charity Category:Charity Organizations